The present invention relates to a linearized bridge circuit for a sensor which presents a resistance that relates to a parameter by a second order polynomial. Linearized bridge circuits are known in the art for such sensors. However, all such circuits that operate in a similar manner include a balance leg having a manually variable resistor parallel-connected in some portion thereof.